Aaron and Emily: The Performer
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Dave realizes how close he came to losing JJ and Hotch and Emily find out the sex of their baby. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Vampires, always fun. One of my absolute favorite things. Suddenly so much about me makes sense right? Hehe. Anywho, JJ gets beaned over the head with a shovel. Not always fun. Not when your significant other is David Rossi. We all saw how Reid reacted to JJ getting hit. Now how does Dave react? Well we'll find out. Also, good news everyone, we find out what Hotch and Emily are having. I know I already told you but hey, the happy parents don't know yet. Have fun.

In this one Emily is thirteen weeks, a little over three months.

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, there would have been more scenes like the one that ended this episode. Seeing them all joke and laugh, especially Hotch was perfect.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily finished signing in at her doctor's office and joined Hotch in the waiting room.

"So the Beatles White Album." she said.

Hotch gave a good natured sigh. "You're not letting this go any time soon are you?"

Emily shook her head. "No."

Hotch laughed. "I should smack Dave for letting that slip."

"Well in Dave's defense you were making fun of his cigar smoking and whiskey drinking." Emily said.

"I'm just glad he stopped the cigar smoking." Hotch said. "It wasn't the best smelling of habits."

Emily smiled. "Well with Henry and JJ around, even if he hadn't stopped before, he would have when they came into his life."

Hotch nodded. "That is true."

"Emily Prentiss."

Both looked over at the doorway as Emily's name was called. They stood up and walked to the nurse. They walked down a small hall and into one of the examination rooms. Hotch pulled one of the chairs to the head of the examination table where Emily had taken a seat.

"Ready to find out?" Hotch asked, taking Emily's hand.

Emily smiled. "More then ready."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ sighed as Dave walked into the room after laying Henry down for a nap. He insisted she rest until her head stopped feeling like she had been on a three day drinking binge.

"Can I at least move to the couch?" JJ asked.

Dave shook his head as he settled beside her. "Not happening Jen. You are staying right there and we are both going to rest."

JJ whined. "But Dave,"

Dave turned JJ's head so she was looking right at him. "Jennifer you took a shovel to the back of the head today. Now that may not have sunk in yet for you but I am more then well aware that I could have lost you today. So just please let me sit here with you."

JJ's expression softened as she took in the look on Dave's face. He was right. She could have been killed today and she would have left Dave and Henry alone. Tears started to build in JJ's eyes.

"You're right." JJ said her tone soft. "You're right."

Dave pulled JJ carefully into his arms and held her tight. One of the only blessings of her getting hit on the head was he could hold her tight without worrying about hurting her further.

"You think Hotch and Emily have found out what they're having yet?" Dave asked, trying to lighten the air in the room.

JJ smiled as she glanced at her watch. "Em's appointment was scheduled for twenty minutes ago so it's possible. But you know we won't find out until work tomorrow."

Dave huffed. "Why must they make us wait?"

JJ laughed. "Hey we waited until the next day to tell the team too so no whining from you." she settled against Dave's side. "They'll let us know when they let us know. Now I thought we were supposed to be resting."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily held Hotch's hand tight as the doctor moved the wand over her stomach, trying to get a good image of the baby.

"Your little one doesn't want to cooperate." Emily's doctor said.

Emily smiled and gave Hotch a look. "Just like Daddy."

Hotch smirked. "Don't know what you're talking about Em."

The doctor smiled as she moved the wand again. "Alright, here we go. It looks like you two are the proud parents of a little girl."

Emily stared at the image of their daughter as she felt Hotch's head rest against her own.

"A little girl." Emily found herself saying.

"Our little girl." Hotch softly corrected. "Our little girl."

The two didn't need to be facing each other to know the other was smiling.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next morning, walking into the bullpen, Emily and Hotch were not surprised to find no one at their desks. They could easily see they had all collected in Hotch's office.

"How long do you think we can hold off telling them?" Emily asked, her tone clearly showing her amusement.

Hotch chuckled. "I doubt very long. We both know that look currently residing on Garcia's face. If we don't get in there very soon, she'll drag the conversation out here and I don't know about you but I'd rather not broadcast it to the whole BAU just yet."

Emily nodded as she set her bag down at her desk. "Agreed."

The two headed up the stairs and into Hotch's office. Everyone was there. JJ and Austin were parked in Hotch's guest chairs with Reid and Dave standing behind them while Garcia and Morgan had made themselves comfortable on Hotch's couch.

"I'm almost positive you all have case reports to be working on." Hotch said as he set his things down.

"We'll get to them." Morgan said.

"Bossman," Dave motioned to Morgan. "gave us the ok to wait until AFTER you two spill your news."

Emily and Hotch stood beside his desk. "And what news would that be Dave?"

Garcia shook her head. "Oh no chickie. We all know you two had a doctor's appointment yesterday to find out about the newest member of the team. Now out with it."

Emily and Hotch laughed and after exchanging a look, faced the team.

"In about seven months," Emily said. "we'll be adding another girl to the team."

Smiles broke out on everyone's faces. Morgan was the first to comment.

"You do know that your daughter stands no chance of ever dating right?" he asked.

Emily shared a looked with the girls as Hotch nodded.

"That's a given Derek." he said.

Emily looked at Hotch over her shoulder. "Is that so?"

Dave laughed. "How about you two get into that fight after the little one is born?"

Emily nodded her agreement as Hotch muttered something about there being nothing to argue about. Emily silenced him with a smack to the stomach.

"Thought of any names yet?" Austin asked.

Hotch shook his head. "Not yet."

"We're still trying to let it sink in that it's a girl." Emily said.

Morgan stood up. "Alright kids, now how about we leave Mommy and Daddy and get back to work?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You and that child are a miracle Em." Dave said as the two worked on consults in the older man's office. Hotch had been pulled into a meeting around the same time he would have pulled Emily into his office to nap.

Emily frowned. "What do you mean Dave?"

Dave set down his pen, focusing completely on Emily. "If it weren't for you and your baby, Hotch would be sliding down a very slippery slope I don't think he would have come back from."

Emily placed her hand on her stomach. "You noticed that too huh?" she looked at Dave. "I was really scared I was going to lose him when we sent Jack away."

Dave moved to sit next to Emily. "We were all scared we were going to loose him Em but you kept him grounded. You reminded him why he had to keep fighting and then you gave him one more reason to keep fighting." he placed a hand on Emily's stomach as well. "This little one may have come at a bad time but really she couldn't have come at a better time. She is something Foyet can't touch. She is something no one on this team will LET him touch."

Emily smiled. "I'd like to see him try. I'd only be too happy to unload a few dozen bullets into his chest."

Dave laughed. "As you pointed out before Em, Foyet will resemble swiss cheese when we're all done with him."

"If he's lucky."

Dave and Emily turned to find Hotch leaning against Dave's doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Emily asked.

Hotch stepped in. "Long enough to know that you two are way to good at reading me."

"Well given how long I've know you," Dave said. "and that Emily's been your best friend turned girlfriend for over two years now, I should hope we can read you."

Hotch smiled.

"How'd your meeting go?" Emily asked.

Hotch groaned. "I was sure a nice bi-product of not being chief any more was no more meetings with Strauss but no, she insisted on meeting with me to ask how I'm handling everything. And strangely she wanted to know how you and the baby were."

Dave and Emily cocked their heads.

"She what?"

"That was along the lines of my reaction." Hotch said. "But really it just led to her wanting to know if you'll be leaving the Bureau when you have the baby."

Emily groaned. "I think she and my mother are communicating because she asked me the same thing the other day."

"What did you tell her?" Dave asked.

Emily cleared her throat. "I told her it was none of her damn business then hung up."

Dave snorted. "You're kidding?"

Hotch smirked. "I was sitting right there. Her father called back a few minutes later wanting to know why the Ambassador seemed to be shell shocked. Em had me answer it so I just explained that Emily wasn't feeling well and might have been a little snappish."

Emily crossed her arms. "I wasn't snappish. I was annoyed with my workaholic mother trying to get me to settle down and be a house wife. If JJ can handle this job and Henry then I can handle it and our daughter."

Hotch placed a kiss on Emily's head. "That's completely up to you Em."

Dave smiled. "Alright love birds, out you go. Some of us have work to do." Hotch and Emily both gave him a look. "Oh go away."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok this last part with Dave, Em and Hotch was actually rewritten twice because it wasn't reading right but as they say, third time is the charm and I think it holds true quite nicely with this ending. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks as always for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Lacy did an uh-oh and sent this one after she sent me the next one. *giggles* At least I didn't start editing that one. *looks at glaring Lacy* What? I didn't have time! *bolts* Kisses~Sarah

*shakes head* Sarah, how many times do I have to tell you to take your time and do the edits when you can?


End file.
